Rose's Turn
by TechnicolorZebra
Summary: Written for a prompt on livejournal. Burt wasn't the only one who heard Kurt sing Rose's Turn. Will heard too. And Kurt wasn't the first Hummel Will had heard sing that song either. Based around Will and Kurt's mom being friends in high school.


Author's Note: This is co-written with The Chica of Avenue X. She wrote this chapter and I'll probably write the next and so on and so forth. Enjoy!

* * *

Will Schuster watched as Kurt Hummel sang his heart to one of the most widely known tunes ever; Rose's Turn. He couldn't help but feel a pang of something inside his heart not only for the boy, but also for the song. Especially the performer.

You see, this wasn't his first time hearing a Hummel belt out this song. Like it was yesterday, he could remember one Mary Philips, soon to become Mary Hummel, singing that very song with the same passion and driven attitude. It was like looking in a mirror. Or a looking glass so to speak.

The teacher finally showed himself after Burt had left to go find Finn. Kurt's breathing was rapid and worn out. Will stepped onto the stage.

"That was great, Kurt," he started, approaching the boy. He looked around frantically.

"Um…you saw that?"

Will grinned, "Yeah. And it was just as good as when your mom sang it."

Kurt furrowed his brow. Since when had Mr. Shue known his mother? "My mom?" he asked, suspiciously.

"When we were in Glee together," the older man explained, "She was one of my closest friends…"

Kurt was suddenly intrigued. "Can you…uh…tell me about it?"

* * *

"What are you reading?" a 14-year-old Will Schuster asked the new girl who seemed to be transfixed in a book. Her red hair was slicked tightly in a ponytail, showing off her pale complexion and stunning blue eyes.

She looked up from her book, "Les Miserables by Victor Hugo. I saw the play and instantly fell in love. But it's 1,000 pages long," she gushed. He nodded and watched as she looked back down in her book.

"You're new, aren't you?" he questioned, sitting next to her on the bench.

"Yes…how could you tell?"

He smirked, "Well…I've never seen you around and you look like you just stepped out of the fifties."

The redheaded girl glanced down at her ruffled button up floral blouse. She was very keen on covering herself up, having grown up in such a conservative family. But seeing the girls around this school, she gathered that none of them shared her modesty.

"And you think I should dress like these girls?" she assumed, closing her book. He looked around and spotted his first examples.

"See there," he pointed to a pair of blonds, "That's Judy and Terri. Judy's the senior cheerleading captain and Terri is the freshman's."

"And they looked like peroxide clones," she completed his sentence in her own words.

He searched around for another example. He pointed to a girl who was kissing a football player. "See…that's April Rhodes. She's a goddess."

"She looks like a cheap whore to me," the girl picked at her nails. Will scoffed.

"You can't say you wouldn't die for a chance to be her right now…every girl would love to be kissing that…" he gestured to the tall jock looking boy.

"And 'that' would be?" she pressed, still staring at him. She had to admit he was quite charming.

"Burt Hummel. Senior, quarterback, captain of the football team."

She nodded, eyeing him up and down. She shook her head, "And who are you?"

"Will Schuster," he answered, beaming, "And you?"

"Mary Philips."

* * *

Kurt nodded listening intently. "I don't understand…" he finally spoke, "When does she sing the song?"

Will chuckled, "Later. It's a long story."

* * *

"Are you stalking me?" Mary asked breathlessly as she closed Les Mis. Will laughed and stepped closer to her.

"How can it be stalking…I thought we were friends…" he shrugged sitting down next to her. She shook her head and continued reading her book.

Suddenly, 'the' group passed. He smiled up at April who had two guys on her arms, Burt and Bryan Ryan. Will, stupidly, waved at her.

The perky blond stopped a grinned. "Hey Curls…" she looked over at Mary reading intently, "Little Red."

Mary looked up and glared. She hated being disturbed while reading and despised the nickname 'Little Red'. Her red hair had always been a curse as well as a blessing.

The group sauntered off, but she couldn't help but notice Burt's eyes lingering on her for an extra long second.

* * *

"So wait…what does her meeting my dad have to do with her singing?" Kurt continued to press. Will blew air out of his nose.

"You're mom was amazing…" he explained, "And you're the reason she sang it in the first place…"

Now Kurt was royally confused. She sang it in high school. He didn't even exist back then! How could he have caused that?

"You really don't get it?" Will asked gently. Kurt nodded slowly. Will sighed. "Your mom had you in high school. She was only sixteen when you were born."

Kurt closed his eyes and let what had been told sink in. He was too young to understand that as a little child, so his parents never explained it. Now, he was finally going to get that information.

"Anyway…" Will continued, "on with the story…"


End file.
